Sam Winchester, You're Not Alone
by LOSTrocker
Summary: For Shadow of Castiel. Sam think he's alone. Gabe reminds him that he's not.


**A/N: **Another one for Shadow of Castiel because she's evil. Evil I tell you! She wants me to play around with the idea of Sam and Gabe so this is my first ever try with these two. Oh, and I know this isn't what we talked about Shadow, but I'm still practicing. Give me time. It also doesn't matter much when I listen to A Very Potter Musical and write Supernatural fanfictions at the same time.

_...That baby you're not alone  
cause you're here with me  
and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin you  
and you know its true  
it don't matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through..._

**Song: Not Alone from AVPM, Lyrics By: Darren Criss**

**Sam Winchester, You're Not Alone: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sam is in a spare room.

Again.

Its on lonely nights like this when he misses the old days the most. The days before he found out about the demon blood that was seeping through his veins, before the Demons and Angels, or the Apocalypse. When it was just him and his brother doing the family business – saving people. Hunting things. Now, they were both up a creek without a paddle to hold to. Well, technically speaking, and that analogy went more his way then Dean's because Dean was the lucky son of a bitch who got his own God damned Angel.

Fucking Angel...

Which Dean was probably doing at the moment. Sam had a good guess with the not so prude sounds coming from the room over. God, those two were loud as Hell. Seriously, what part of: "Could you guys please keep it down?" Did they not get? Then again, the louder they got, the more Sam began to wonder if they were only doing that on purpose to get on his nerves. Well, guess what? It was so working.

Sam took one of his extra bed pillows in his hands and covered his face with it. He thought of smothering himself. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his big brother. He was. Really. If anyone deserved some happiness it was Dean. He was a bit surprised, okay, maybe a lot surprised when he ended up with someone like Cas because well Castiel wasn't only just an Angel. He was also a dude, and the last person that Sammy ever thought would swing bat for the other side was Dean.

Meh. It didn't really matter anyway. Love was love. Right. Right.

Sammy was thankful when it grew quiet. Then that shitty feeling just grew inside of him, making his stomach hurt which traveled all the way up to his heart causing it to ache a little too. The silence meant that the love making was done, and those two were ten to one cuddling with each other. Of course, Dean would never admit it but Sammy had walked on them several times holding each other so close that it would be the end of them if they let go. So much for the No Chick Flick Rule. Out the window that went.

Sam could lie that he was content with this loneliness but he wasn't a good liar. He hated it. How long had it been since he'd been with someone? He didn't want to add up the years. Plus, it would only remind him that his luck in love sucked so much ass that it wasn't even funny.

Jessica. Up in flames because he failed to tell her his secret.

Lori. Preachers daughter. Sweet girl but too soon after Jess.

Sarah. Okay, that went well, but only for what... five seconds. Not really worth mentioning. (At least she was still alive and breathing. There could always be a chance of another encounter...) Don't bet on it Sammy boy. That wouldn't be his luck.

Madison. A werewolf! A mother fucking werewolf! Whom he had to put down by the way because Madison asked him to do it. Besides, there was no other way. No cure for that disease. Gank one to save countless others. Whatever bastard came up with motto should be sent straight to Hell – not unless they were all ready there and someone beat him to it.

And that's why he was here in a hotel room by himself holding nothing but a pillow because he sucked balls. He pressed the pillow harder around his face. Commence to smothering! Then he felt it. That tickling feeling that his hairs stand on end, and the soft sounds of beating wings that remind him that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

Gabriel.

"Is this a pity party for one or can I join in?"

Groan. Eye roll. Insert bitch face number 5 here.

"Aw, don't act like that Sammy! I know you're happy to see me!" Without a warning, Gabe didn't give him much of a choice as he yanked the pillow away from his grip. He smirked down at him with a suggestive wiggle of the eye brows.

Level that bitch face up to number 7.

Couldn't he just mope around in peace?

"Um... let me think about that. No." was Gabriel's answer.

There really should be a device to block out Angels. Sam was the smart one. He could invent something!

"What fun would that be?" Gabriel asked him as he flopped down beside him.

Sammy pouted his lips out a little further, crossing his arms, bringing his bitch face actually down a few notches because as much a pain in the ass Gabriel was he really wasn't that bad. He always seemed to be there when he was feeling down, and right now his mode was lightening up a bit. He chuckled to himself.

"Hark, what is that I hear?" Gabe asked him sarcastically and lifted a hand to cup around his ear. "Laughter?"

That chuckle turned out to a full out LOL. Gabe had that effect on him, much to his dismay. The joke really was always on Sammy. He thought he was alone, but he wasn't. Gabriel would always be there to prove him like wise. The sound of Sam's laughter made Gabe smile. It was always good to hear.

Fin.

**A/N: (continued):** Love it? Hate it? Want me to write more Sam/Gabe? Please comment and let me know what you think. I have a shield. I'm ready for those tomatoes.


End file.
